


The Tailor

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe sews, Hana and Genji are friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: Jack visits Gabe's tailor shop last minute to get a suit, and something sparks between them. After pushing other duties aside to be Jack's plus one to a friend's wedding, the heir to the Shimada clan pays him a visit. When pushed to the limit, Jack and Gabe work well enough together to stand up against Hanzo (with the help of Hana and her friend Genji). Enjoy the read!As always, my work is expertly reviewed by Rochelle016!





	1. Chapter 1

Gabe reaches forward with a measuring tape between his fingers. He wraps his arms around the   
built, middle-aged asian man before him. When his fingers meet, his holds the tape in both hands   
and brings it back around. The asian man shifts uncomfortably under the tape and huffs. 

“Is this really necessary?” He asks. 

Gabe lets the tape fall, saying the number over and over in his mind to remember it until he can   
write it down. He reaches quickly for the tablet next to him and scribbles down the man’s waist   
size. 

“It won’t take much longer, Mr. Shimada.” Gabe says, trying to calm the man’s nerves. It doesn’t   
seem to work. 

Gabe moves on to measure his arms and chest, but it’s when he tries to wrap the tape around his   
hips that the man stops him. Mr. Shimada grabs Gabe’s wrist and moves it away. Gabe sighs and   
lets his arm slack. 

“Please. This is the last one for now.” 

There is a moment of silence where the asian man decides whether Gabriel measuring his hips is   
actually okay or not. When he does let him go, it’s gentle despite his fierce figure. Gabe carefully   
reaches back around and counts as the numbers round off, lets the tape roll back, and then writes   
the numbers down on the last slot. 

Mr. Shimada shoulders his coat, closing it and eyeing Gabe through the mirror. “You look fit.”   
Gabe looks up with his eyebrows raised. His eyes flash back and forth between the asian man’s   
body and his own through the reflection. 

“I fit workouts in where I can.” He shrugs, going back to his numbers. 

“We could use someone of your talent. We could even teach you some of our ways.”  
Gabe doesn’t look up from his work. “I’m not interested in having the name Shimada at the end   
of mine, thanks.” 

“You would not be one of us.” Mr. Shimada corrects. “You are not worthy.” 

“Thanks for the clarification.” Gabe scoffs. “Your tailored suit should be done soon, I’m sure you   
know where the door is.” 

Mr. Shimada whips around and slams Gabe into the wall behind him. Gabe drops the tablet he’d   
been holding onto upon impact and the sound causes him to wince. He knew his father would   
hear it outside. The asian man lunges forward and wraps a hand around Gabe’s neck. 

“You will not treat me like any other customer. You will treat me like the royalty I am.” Gabe   
gasps for air, trying to get underneath the grip and pry it off. Sweat beads start to roll down his   
forehead, whereas Mr. Shimada seems to be totally cool. “My suit will be done by the end of the   
week, or your little shop here will be no more. I promise you that.” 

He lets go of the tailor, and he falls to his knees. 

“Everything okay in there?” Gabe’s father calls from outside the fitting room. 

“Wonderfully, Mr. Reyes. Just finishing up in here.” The Shimada heir calls out, his eyes never   
leaving Gabe.

“Hanzo, isn’t it?” Gabe spits. Hanzo holds his breath. “Don’t you have a foolish younger   
brother?” 

“What of him?” 

“It’d ba a shame if he was the one who inherited the clan instead of you.” Gabe stands, rubbing   
his neck. 

Hanzo scoffs and opens the door back to the shop, ending the conversation. Gabe’s fragile, old   
father stands behind the desk with the world’s brightest smile. “Thank you for your service, Mr.   
Shimada.”

Hanzo bows slightly in respect and then turns to the dark man next to him. 

“You’ve got good tailors.” Hanzo compliments. Gabe smirks. 

“We will contact you when your suit is ready.” Gabe’s father says. 

“Thank you.” 

As he leaves, Gabe turns to his father. Mr. Reyes’ smile is no longer there, and worry is written   
on his face. He’s nervous. The doorbell rings, making Gabe’s head snap back to the front of the   
store. The Shimada heir has finally left. 

“We did good today, Gabriel.” His father sighs. 

“We have to be.” Gabriel pauses. “Gotta keep the customers happy. Especially him.” 

“You’re right.” He checks the records and then looks at the watch on his wrist. “He was our last   
one for the day. What do you say to closing up a little early and getting home?” 

“Sounds great.”

Gabe walks to the front door and pulls out a set of keys attached loosely to his hip. He’s flipping   
through to find the right key when someone knocks on the glass. When he looks up, his gaze   
falls on that of beautiful blue eyes glistening in the sunset. The blonde man smiles, and Gabe’s   
stomach does a somersault. 

Regrettably, Gabe reaches forward to the Open/Close sign and flips it to ‘close’. The guy outside   
looks between the sign and the tailor sadly. He opens the door slightly. 

“We’re closing.” 

“But the sign says you don’t close for another hour.” The sweet man points to the posted hourly   
sign on the door. Gabe sighs a little, not wanting to truly turn down a customer. 

“Who’s out there, son?” Mr, Reyes calls from the back of the shop. Gabe turns to respond. 

“Please, I promise I’ll be quick.” The man says, which makes Gabe turn back and smile. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

“Is that a customer?” His father yells. “Let him in, Gabriel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a smut chapter... but I decided to make y'all suffer a little longer. Enjoy the kisses!

Gabe puts his keys back into his pocket and opens the door wider for the man to walk in. When he does, Gabe catches a whiff of his cologne. It’s not too strong, and somehow pulls him in, wanting more. It makes him want to get closer, kiss the neck it’s sprayed on or trail his fingers along the skin and make that pretty smile turn into a pleasured scream. 

Gabe snaps himself out of his daydream and closes the door, shaking his head. He shouldn’t think that way about the customers that walk into his shop. 

“What are you looking for today?” His father asks the blonde. 

“I need a plain black suit for this weekend.” He says in almost a whisper, like he’s embarrassed. 

“It’s Thursday.” Gabe says, dumbfounded. “You’re asking for a tailored suit now? It takes weeks to make.” 

“You’re not the first in line either, boy.” 

“I know, I know. I’ll pay extra for your troubles.” The blue eyed man says, already reaching back for his wallet. Gabe scoffs. 

“I should throw you out for thinking that will help anything. A rushed job is a shitty job.” Gabe crosses his arms. 

“Look, I came to you guys because I know you do service with big people.” His blue eyes find Gabe’s chocolate ones. Gabe swallows. “You’re good at what you do and I honestly wouldn’t feel as comfortable going to anyone else.”

A silence passes between the three of them. The blonde looks away from Gabe and to the floor. 

“Go on, get him measured.” The father waves his hands towards the rooms nearby. Gabe closes his eyes momentarily, internal conflict on whether he was angry that he had to measure this guy or if he was glad. 

“This way.” He directs the blonde through the door and closes it behind him. His heart seems to beat faster. He avoids eye contact as he grabs the measuring tape. 

“My name is Jack.” The blonde says. “You’re Gabriel, right?”

“You can call me Gabe.” He taps Jack’s arms to tell him to lift them. He brings his hands around the other man’s chest and begins to measure. 

“Okay, Gabe.” 

His hands freeze. The way his honey-coated voice says his name almost makes him fall to his knees. It’s so sweet and intoxicating in the worst way possible. Heat grows on his face. Gabe shifts between his feet and writes the number from the tape down.

“You look worried. Am I too big?”

Gabe chuckles and looks to the blonde’s worried face. “Not at all, Jack.”

“Whew. Good, cause I haven’t been eating the best- that’s for sure.” 

The tailor shakes his head with a smile still present on his face. 

“Is this a family owned business?” Jack asks. 

Gabe nods. “Started by my grandfather fifty-something years ago. My father wants me to own it after he passes. He thinks I’ll make a lot of money with these hands.” He lifts them for emphasis.

“You do all the work?”

Gabe shakes his head as he reaches around to measure his chest. “Not all of it, but I’m the one who can do it the most efficiently.”

“That’s impressive.” Jack compliments. 

“It’s not easy.” Gabe says. For a moment he contemplates moving around to measure around in the front instead. He smiles at the thought of seeing Jack’s surprised look as he swiftly goes from measuring his hips to unbuckling his belt. In a heartbeat, he’s in front of jack with the measuring tape. “Why do you need a tailored suit so fast?” 

He moves close, nearly pressing his cheek to Jack’s as he reaches around to measure his hips. He hesitantly backs away enough, hoping he hasn’t noticed his nervousness. The smell of his cologne fills Gabe’s nostrils again. His eyes flutter dreamily before the blonde’s voice pulls him back. 

“It’s for a wedding this weekend.” Jack says. Gabe’s hands stop immediately. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were getting married.” He almost instinctively pulls back some.

“Oh, no! It’s not me. It’s, ah… a friend of mine.” 

Gabe relaxes physically. He goes back to measuring until Jack’s hand comes up and hits Gabe in the face. 

“I’m so sorry!” Jack says, placing the accused hand on Gabe’s cheek. The tailor lightly gasps at the touch, but doesn’t actively pull away. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” He says, blushing. He meets Jack’s gaze and without giving himself a chance to change his mind, he leans forward and presses his lips to the blonde’s. It’s gentle, their lips going from a stand still to dancing together. Gabe lets the tape fall through his fingers, moving his hands to rest on Jack’s hips. 

Jack moves his arms to wrap around Gabe’s shoulders. He tilts his head slightly, allowing a more comfortable position to kiss the other man. He lets his fingers roam through Gabe’s hair and onto his face, caressing his cheek and then letting one down onto his neck. These simple touches drive a chill down Gabe’s spine.

The black man pulls away slightly and moves down immediately, placing kisses on the blonde’s jaw line, neck, and collarbone. Small sighs escape Jack’s lips. Gabe bites down on Jack’s neck and he gasps. The tailor kisses the small wound, a smile crawling on his lips. 

Jack pulls his face back to his own and kisses him again confidently. 

“Is everything okay in there?” Mr. Reyes calls from beyond the door. Gabe pulls back so fast you’d think he had gotten burned. Jack chuckles and rubs the tailor’s arm. 

“Going great. Be out soon.” Jack says.

“Okay, just checking on you kiddos.” 

The blonde sits back on the little ledge behind him with a smile plastered to his face. He checks his wristwatch casually, but jumps back to his feet suddenly when he sees the time. 

“I gotta get home.” He says.

“Oh. I’m sorry-” Gabe starts but Jack interrupts him.

“No, no. Oh my god- don’t be. I’m so sorry to bail on you like this but my daughter… I have to get home to her. She’s a troublemaker.” He explains.   
Gabe smiles and nods. “I have a troublemaker of my own.” He motions past the door to his father. Jack laughs and it melts Gabe’s heart. Suddenly, he remembers the hard work he’s got to do for Hanzo and Jack. His smile falters a little. “Still determined on that wedding this weekend?”

“Unfortunately.” Jack sighs. “Wait- would you… go with me this weekend?” 

Gabe’s eyes grow and then shrink as his eyebrows pull together. “We make out for a split-second and now I’m your plus one?”

“Yes?” Jack’s lips curve on one end, and Gabe shakes his head. He chuckles.

“Sure. Here’s my number.” Gabe writes his ten digit phone-number on the side of the measurement page and rips it off. He walks back to the blonde and begins to hand it over. When Jack reaches for it, Gabe pulls it out of reach and kisses him on the cheek. Gabe slowly pulls back, meeting Jack’s sweet gaze before officially giving him the piece of paper. 

“Thanks, Gabe.” He sticks it in his pocket. “Sorry I have to run. I promise I’ll make it up to you later, okay?” 

“You better.” Gabe winks and opens the door back to the main shop.

“Gosh, I was beginning to wonder what you all might have been up to in there.” Mr. Reyes tsks. 

“Just got carried away talking. Thank you so much for everything.” Jack says. 

“No problem. Be seeing you soon.” Mr. Reyes smiles and waves as the young blonde leaves the shop. When the door closes fully behind him, Gabe’s father turns to him. “Lock that fucking door before someone else comes in.”

Gabe laughs at his father and nods, already walking to the front with his keys. “Okay, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In comes the troublemaker duo- Genji and Hana! Keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets flustered talking to his daughter about the kiss. He's a huge dork!

Jack walks in the front door of his home and sets his keys in a bowl next to the door. It’s a relatively small place, perfect enough for the two that occupy it. There’s a TV set up in the living room and a kitchen next to it. His teenage daughter’s room is upstairs, as well as his own. 

The house is quiet at the moment, which is what unnerves him. 

“Hana? Are you here?” He calls out.

“In my room, dad!” She yells from upstairs. 

Jack climbs the stairs and leans on the door frame. Hana sits cross-legged in a chair in front of her computer with a game loaded on it. She has two screens, one with the game and the other with a chat room open.

“What’re you playing?” He asks. She looks over her shoulder for a split second before returning to her game.

“The real question is: did you finally talk to your crush?” 

Heat rises to Jack’s cheeks. He pushes off the wall and walks over to her bed and lies on his back. He sighs contentedly. 

“It was unbelievable.” 

“Tell me everything.” She says without turning around. Jack laughs.

“I felt bad about going in. They were about to close, but I think it really worked out in the end. Probably too well.” Jack smiles wide. “I, uh… invited him to the wedding this weekend.”

Hana pushes her keyboard away and turns to face her father. Judgement is written all over her face. “You did not.” Jack shrugs. “Dad, you did not invite your crush to your ex’s wedding?!” 

He smiles again. “Maybe.”

Something pulls Hana’s attention back to the game still going in the background. She turns around and mumbles a sorry to the chat room. Jack goes back to looking around the room and suddenly he notices her open window. 

“Hey, why’s that open?” He curls up and goes over to close it. 

Hana’s head snaps to look over. “Oh, the weather’s nice.” 

“You never open your window.” Jack says. “I know when you’re lying.”

“Maybe I’m changing. I appreciate Earth. It’s cool.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Jack observes the marks next to the window. He runs his fingers over the slants in the wall, wondering what could have caused them. Suddenly, a name comes to mind. “Shimada.”

“What’s that?” Hana asks over the noise of her game. 

“You’ve been hanging out with the younger Shimada, haven’t you?” His voice gets a little louder, more stern. Hana doesn’t acknowledge him. “Hana Song, you answer me. You’ve been causing trouble with Genji again, haven’t you?”

“We haven’t been causing trouble, dad. He just wants a friend.” 

Jack shakes his head. “He’s part of a dangerous family. One wrong step and both of us could be wiped out.”

Hana rolls her eyes. “You’re so overdramatic.” 

“I’m trying to make sure I’ll wake up in the morning! You don’t know-” Jack begins, but Hana interrupts him.

“I do know, dad. I know a lot of things. Like how you stay up at night sometimes because you can’t sleep and you roam around until you eventually settle with a cup of coffee in front of a window. I know that you think Genji is just like his older brother, but he’s not. He hates the Shimada clan and that he’s associated with them.” She takes a deep breath. There are annoying noises coming from her chat window on her computer, calling her back to the stream. She ignores them. 

“Not in this house.” Jack spits.

“What?” 

“He’s not allowed in the house unless I’m home and he comes through the front door.” He points towards hers for emphasis. 

“Fine.” She puffs her cheeks out in frustration. “But he gets to come over whenever since you’ll be bringing your boyfriend home all the time.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. Also, stop stalking me at night.” Jack’s lips curl up on one side. 

“Get quieter when you pace.” Hana reaches over and punches him in the arm. A red message pings on her gaming screen and her eyes go wide as she quickly turns back around. _You will be removed for inactivity if you remain as so._

Jack leans down and kisses the top of her head. “Just… be careful, please.” He says. 

“Can do, daddio.” She says, already back into her stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely sure I want to continue this story. I have the base of the story planned out, but I don't think it's that great OTL. Let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in reading more! 
> 
> If not, thanks for sticking around for this little ramble of an idea.


	4. Justice and Lots of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabe visit the wedding, meet someone new and flirty, and encounters the Shimada Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, so the following chapters will be a bit longer than usual. As always, hope you enjoy and feel free to leave feedback!

Hana stands atop a chair in the kitchen of her home and tightens the tie one last time around her father’s neck. He chokes and grabs her hand. She chuckles, loosening it a little before backing away. Jack readjusts the tie and pulls his suit jacket closed. 

“You look great, dad.” Hana reaches behind Jack to the kitchen table to grab the rose. 

“Yeah, Gabe really did a good job on this thing. And his father was so sweet when I came to pick it up.” Jack smiles. Just remembering the events from the shop a few days ago makes him feel all warm on the inside. 

“Okay, save all that for later.” Hana flips her wrist so that the watch face wakes and tells her the time. _14:27 p.m._ “Genji should be here soon.”

“Why doesn’t he just take us in his limousine?” 

“Well, first of all: because he isn’t arriving in one. And second of all: I thought I told you to treat him the way you want to be treated?” Hana pats her father’s shoulders before stepping off of the chair and pushing it into the table.

“Treat him the way you want to be treated.” Jack mocks jokingly, and Hana shoots him a stern look. He throws his arms up defensively. “It’s fine. I’ll be chill. I’m good to go-- Genji and I are already friends- he just doesn’t realize it.” 

Hana nods approvingly. The ding of the front doorbell makes both of their heads snap to the side. The young woman jogs to the door and opens it, a smile plastered on her face. A boy, slightly taller than her, stands on the other side. He’s wearing a tight, black suit, topped with his iconic green hair. If Jack cranes his head just far enough, he can see a small hidden knife on Genji’s back. 

“Hey, Genji!” Hana chimes. 

“Yo!” A smile creeps onto his lips. Quickly his eyes trail from Hana to Jack. “Hey, old timer.”

Jack huffs, but brushes it off. “Is that really necessary?” He points to the weapon.

Genji reaches back instinctively, running his fingers over the hilt. “This? Oh, sure. For protection.”

“Uh-huh.” The older man crosses his arms.

“Dad.” Hana groans, rolling her eyes. 

“Hana, can we talk for a moment?” Jack points to the side, hoping she would get the hint. When she turns around, she just folds her arms over her chest. “Please?”

She sighs, but passes him on her way to the next room. Jack follows her and notices Genji plop onto the couch as he closes the door between the rooms. When he turns to talk to Hana, she’s tapping her foot impatiently. 

“What is it, dad?” She spits.

Jack fiddles with his thumbs. “I… I’m nervous.” 

Hana’s physical appearance becomes softer as she reaches towards her father in an attempt to be comforting. Her eyebrows press together. “You look great, dad! There’s no way this could go wrong.”

“I’m not worried about how I look.” Jack says. “What if I can’t hold a conversation with him? What if I pushed things way too fast?”

“Wasn’t he the one who kissed _you_?” Hana asks.

“I-- yes.” A blush forms on her father’s cheeks. Remembering that sweet moment shared between the two men always sent him in a frenzy. 

“Then everything will work out. Just be yourself.” Hana smiles and then reaches up on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek. “If anything happens, I’ll be a text away. Hana Song to the rescue!”

Jack chuckles, obviously relaxing by the second. His daughter grabs his hand.

“C’mon. Let’s go pick up your cute friend.” 

 

The blonde walks up the few steps that lead to the location Gabe texted him earlier. It’s a small home, even smaller than his own, on a street full of similar ones. Jack knocks on the door and steps back, nervously adjusting his jacket and making sure his hair was slick enough.

“You’ve got this!” Hana yells from the car, making him jump.

He turns around and mouths ‘thank you’ to her. He doesn’t hear the door open behind him.

“Hey, kiddo!” A deep, older voice calls out. “Damn, you look dapper in that suit. Gabriel sure did a good job on that.” Mr. Reyes almost whispers the last part. Jack turns back, red evident on his cheeks. 

“Thanks.” He laughs nervously.

“Thank you for taking him out for the day, he never seems to rest anymore.” The father’s grip seems to tighten on the door. “I’m so glad he found such a handsome man to treat him well!”

“Dad!” Gabe says from somewhere past the door. “Please.”

A hearty chuckle leaves Mr. Reyes stomach. Jack’s heart slams against his chest, butterflies in his stomach begging him to run to his car, start it, and go home. Everything in his body is telling him to abort this mission and leave but he doesn’t. He waits for Gabe to round that corner so he can present him with the rose hidden behind his back. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and when he opens them he sees the most breath-taking man in the whole world. 

Gabriel Reyes is wearing a black suit, with a regular white shirt underneath, conveniently unbuttoned a few buttons to show a little flesh. Jack gulps so loud he’s sure everyone in a ten mile radius heard it. 

“You always do this, dad.” Gabe shakes his head. He pats his father’s shoulder. “I’ll be home sometime tonight, don’t wait up, okay?”

“Okay, son.” Mr. Reyes winks to Jack. He blushes harder.

As Gabe approaches, Jack fumbles with the rose behind his back. In a spurt of confidence, Jack pulls it out and presents the flower to the black man. Gabe smiles, a small tint of red forming on his own cheeks. 

“Thank you.” He says. The stem is short enough for him to stick it in his breast pocket. “It’s beautiful.” 

Jack nods in agreement before leading him to the car. Mr. Reyes laughs as he closes the door to his home. 

 

The set-up for the wedding is amazing. It’s only in the backyard of the couple’s place, but it’s big enough to host at least a couple dozen people. It baffles Gabe how everything seems to stay so crisp throughout the ceremony considering it’s pure white. The red rose bouquets are a beautiful contrast to the otherwise bright decorations. 

Genji grabs Hana’s hand and drags her to the area where all the food is. Instead of trying to stop them and tell them to behave, Jack just laughs. _Like father, like daughter._ A husky voice pulls him back to his own area. 

“Hello!” A tall, built man greets. When Jack looks back and sees a scar crossing the man’s left eye, a smile breaks his lips. 

“Reinhardt! It’s been too long.” Jack reaches for a handshake, but the burly man brings him in for a hug instead. 

“Indeed, Jack! How have you been?” He asks. 

“Doing well, thanks.” 

“Still got that little energetic girl of yours?” 

“I do! She streams now, which helps her get rid of some of that energy.”

“Good, good.” Reinhardt turns to the fine black man beside Jack. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Reinhardt. Reinhardt Wilhelm.” He reaches his big hand out to shake Gabe’s. 

“Gabriel Reyes.” He meets the tall man’s hand and gives a good, hard shake. 

Reinhardt’s eyes light up. “You mean like the tailor? Mr. Reyes’ son?”

“You know him?” Gabriel asks. 

“Know him? We go way back! I haven’t seen you since you were ye’ high.” Reinhardt lowers his hand to the ground, pointing out that Gabe was a small child when he last saw him. “Your father is a great war friend of mine! How has he been?”

“Doing just fine. I didn’t know you guys knew each other, I’m sure he’d love to see you again.” Gabe smiles, sticking his hands into his pockets smoothly.

“I’d be honored! I guess I’ll just keep tabs with Jack and we can meet up sometime.” Reinhardt places his hands on his hips confidently.

“Oh! Didn’t think I’d see you here, Jack.” A sweet, old voice came from behind the bigger, heavier man. 

“Ana?” Jack questions. 

A small head of braided white hair pops out from behind Reinhardt. She’s holding a small cup of tea. “Yes?”

“You look well.” Jack smiles, instantly comfortable in her presence. 

“Don’t lie, sweetheart. You’re not very good at it.” Ana says calmly. It hits Jack as a surprise, but not for long. He knows her too well. That’s what makes him wonder.

“I didn’t think Angela would gather all of us together. Honestly, I thought it would mostly be her family.” Jack admits. 

“We are her family, Jack.” Ana says, slowly sipping her tea. “Plus, she’s marrying my daughter, so I kinda have to be here.” She winks. 

Jack chuckles and nods. He looks around at the people gathered in the backyard. He spots Genji and Hana, still standing near the food. He spots a short young woman with short hair on a bench with a taller, longer-haired woman next to her. The shorter one laughs, and it reminds him of someone he used to know. But then, over by the bar, he spots someone dressed in formal jeans, button-up shirt, and a cowboy hat with boots to match. 

Something about that man draws him near. Jack grabs Gabe’s arm and says their goodbyes for the moment and then drags the black man towards the cowboy. 

“Already getting started on the drinks?” Gabe teases. Jack chuckles and shakes his head. 

Jack sits next to the mysterious cowboy, and Gabe takes the seat next to Jack. 

“Howdy.” The man tips his hat before using his other hand to grab the glass of whiskey before him. Jack can’t help but notice the arm he lifts the drink with is mechanical from the elbow down.

“Hey. How’s it going?”

“Nothin’ to complain about.” He says, smiling. “What brings you two t’ the weddin’?” 

Jack takes a glance at Gabe, who is already calling over the bartender. Heat rises to his face as he notices how Gabe’s shirt pulls in just the right way around his curves. Jack clears his throat as he turns back to the cowboy.

“I know Angela. We go way back.”

The man with the hat nods approvingly before taking another sip of his drink.

“What about you?” Jack asks. 

“Hm? Oh… let’s just say that I’m keepin’ my eye out for someone specific.” He says, a look of disgust passing over him. “It’s a real shame.”

“I’m sorry?” The blonde turns to face him fully.

“Nothing, pumpkin.” He downs the rest of his drink and sets the glass at the opposite side of the table for the bartender to pick up. “M’name’s McCree, by the way. Jesse.” He sticks his metal arm out for Jack to shake.

“Jack Morrison.” He reciprocates the handshake.

“Cute. I’m guessing that’s ya boyfriend there?” Jesse points to Gabe.

“What?” Jack’s face goes complete tomato as his eyes flick over to the black man beside him. Gabe, not to Jack’s knowledge, had been listening in on the conversation the entire time.

“Would that upset you?” Gabe asks calmly.

“Not at all.” Jesse tips his hat in respect. He then reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a small card that he hands Jack. “Call me sometime if y’all wanna have some real fun.”

Jack is so taken aback and surprised that he doesn’t even register what just happened until Jesse stands and walks away. Jack slips the card into his pocket just as the bartender sets a drink in front of him. He grabs it like it’s the first glass of water he’s seen in days and nearly chugs it. 

“You doin’ okay there, Jack?” Gabe asks. 

The blonde sets the now-empty glass on the counter and breathes heavily. “Great. I’m great.”

Gabe laughs and sips on his drink. After a moment to gather himself, Jack sits forward on his elbows. “Thanks, by the way.”

Gabe lifts his eyebrows, but then realizes what he means. “No problem. It’s my job.”

“I know, but you could have turned me down. It means a lot that you took the time to make me this suit. It’s amazing.” Jack smiles, leaning over to bump shoulders. Gabe returns the gesture. 

“You _do_ look really good.” 

“Yeah?” Jack tugs lightly at his jacket. Just as Gabe was going to respond, something else pulling their attention.

“Was that-” Jack begins, getting down to the ground. He sees Hana across the yard with Genji next to her. He keeps an eye on them.

“A gunshot?” Gabe finishes. “Yes. More importantly, a _deflected_ gunshot.”

Jack looks around the backyard. He spots everyone except for… “Where’s Jesse?” 

“And your daughter’s boyfriend? Genji?” 

“Shit.” Jack curses. “I knew that kid was trouble.” 

Suddenly, the back door to the house is blown wide open. A tall, slim, built asian man walks calmly outside wearing a nice, bold suit. His eyes scan the crowd before he finds Gabriel’s. A smile creeps to the man’s face, but Jack can tell it’s not friendly. 

“What did I tell you, Reyes?” He calls out. Jack can recognize the voice- it sounds very similar to Genji’s. Is that…?

“Hanzo.” Gabe stands. He doesn’t have a weapon, but he can makeshift one fast.

A few more, bigger men exit the building Hanzo just emerged from. Gabriel silently curses to himself. He reaches behind him, grabs a tall bottle, and breaks it on the ground. Hanzo erupts in laughter. 

“You cannot beat us one to three.”

“He won’t have to.” Jack stands, shoving any previous fear down with another drink down the hatch. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Gabe tells him. Jack shakes his head. 

“Let’s beat his ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure at the moment how many chapters this will be, but always feel free to leave some constructive criticism in the comments. Always love to know how to improve!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for what may seem like an abrupt ending to the chapter. While I was writing this I had not implemented chapters so I had to decide where to end things and where to start them.


End file.
